Don't leave me
by kbchick
Summary: Fixed errors! Two years have passed since they've seen each other. Nothing's really changed. or so it appears at first glance.
1. The Beginning

**Eh. I'M hittin that writer's block left and right. just somethin.**

**Espero que lo disfrutas!!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Shit. _

_He found him. He thought he had run far enough, hid long enough but he never could escape the kid. Never could stay away. _

_Then again, he knew he never wanted too…_

_He saw the small figure at the other end of the alley. Those icy blue eyes full of hate. He'd been so shocked that he'd been found so quickly, that he hadn't noticed that the little one walked to only a few feet away from him._

_At first the little man just stared, panting, but he never took his eyes of him. As though he thought he would disappear. Finally he spoke._

"_Why? Why would you lie to me?" the little man choked, holding back his tears._

_The tall man couldn't look at his red, swollen eyes knowing he caused the little one so much pain. He turned away. Even so, he could still feel them burning a hole into his back._

"_Because," He whispered, too harshly. "I had too."_

_The smaller shook his head._

"_That's not fucking good enough!" He yelled as he stepped towards the man's back. _

"_Well it has to be! I had no choice!" He turned and stepped toward the other. He was so close. He'd missed him so much. He touched the smaller's cheek, gently. They stared into each other's eyes until the smaller looked down and whispered in a small voice._

"_No. It's just that…that you didn't trust me. You never did anyway." He pushed the hand away slowly._

_He went to touch the smaller's shoulder but dropped it to his side as he saw the body shivering._

"_Just…forget it. Go. Leave. I…I don't want to see you anymore!" He spit, through clenched teeth. His voice grew in tone but not much. _

_He saw tears drip from under the little one's fringe. It hurt him so much, it killed him, but he had to have lied. He couldn't let him see what he'd done._

_Rain drops sprinkled down from the dark gray sky, making the little one's onyx hair glisten. _

_He knew he had to leave. He was only making it worse._

_He kissed his forehead and ran into the night._

"_I still love you, Vince." He whispered as he ran. "I promise, on my life, I will be back."_

_But that was only the beginning._**

* * *

**

**A dream. It came to me in a dream ^_^ I'll clean it up later. reviews for continues!**


	2. Two Years Later

It was hard without him around. Not hearing Jazz blasting from the stereo or scatting coming from the bathroom or the ritual late night crimping or...

But he pushed through. He made himself get over it. Well, except for the dream.

The dream that woke him every night.

_He's running through London, searching for him. _

_Turning corner after corner after corner and still no luck._

_He reaches the dreaded alley where he'd seen him last. _

_Just then, he sees someone on the other side. _

_He yells the name that burns as it passes his lips... _

_They stop and turn slowly. _

_It was him. _

_He came back. _

_He really came back. _

_With tears plummeting down his cheeks, he holds his arms open wide, _

_yearning to embrace the older man. _

_As he is merely feet away..._

_The older man disappears._

_Broken and alone, he falls to his knees and bawls,_

_just like he did the night he left._

_Just like he did every night._

It never ended...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Two Years Later**

Vince shifted in bed as Naboo thumped away at his door.

"Vince, wake up you ball bag! It's nearly 10:30 and the shops not open," was the muffled lisp that came through the door.

He groaned, and turned onto his side. "I'll be out. Gimme a minute."

He opened his bloodshot eyes only just, still exhausted as usual. He wanted to go back to sleep. But what good would that do? He couldn't even have Howard in his dreams.

With a sigh, he turned onto his other side and glanced at his window. There, he saw two little sat on his window pane whistling and chirping away. He smiled a weary smile and stretched. He liked hearing birds in the morning. Always about something irrelevant, but still the light sounds of a new day lifted his spirits, even if only by a little bit.

He slid out of bed and went over to his own. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. _When did I-_

"Vince! Come on. Get down here!" Naboo groaned as he wrapped away at the door.

Vince mussed his hair, annoyed. "Alright. I'm comin. Keep your turban on."

He washed up in the shower for a few minutes and combed his knotted hair. He didn't bother with it that much anymore. Occasionally he'd give the essential two hours needed when he was going out with Leroy but he didn't really go out that much. Leroy, like most of Vince's friends, got tired of his depression and chucked him. But when Vince needed some time out, Leroy always came back.

He shrugged on a black t-shirt and some thin sweats and made his way down to the shop. Vince stopped a step before where Naboo sat at the bottom of the staircase.

"What are you doin? I could've tripped, you batty crease," Vince complained. But he just sat there stone still, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Naboo?"

He waved his hand in front of the shaman's face. His old white cowboy boots made a click as they made contact with the shop floor. "Naboo?" He snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Naboo how stoned could you've gotten in..." he looked over at the grandfather clock. "...less than 12 minutes?"

After a few tries of crashing pots and blaring electro, he rolled his eyes and gave up. He unlocked the door and turned the shop sign to open. He leaned against the door and looked up at the sky. Gray-blue. Pretty yet barren without any clouds, he thought, vacantly. Just a blanket of emptiness, mirroring himself in a way.

He walked over to his barber chair, picked up his forgotten cheekbone magazine and slumped down into it. Yet another boring day.

_Unfortunately, today was anything but boring..._


	3. Before the Incident

**Mum got her comp fixed so I'll be on a bit more but not much. Just gotta wait for mines to get fixed.**  
**So Yay!**  
**Here's an update since ya'll find it so ''intriguing" if I may quote about half the reviews. lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Let This Be the Place Where You Will Be Again...**

**Chapter 3**

Bollo waddled into the second hand shop sporting a new cowboy hat. The bell caused Vince to look up.

"Alright, Bollo. Nice hat," Vince said, monotone. A tone Naboo and Bollo were used to.

"Maybe you can borrow sometime," he answered as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Maybe," He lied, going back to reading his magazine.

"Vince?" Bollo called, coming back from around the corner. "How long Naboo been like this?"

Vince shrugged. "I don't know. About 30 minutes?"

He threw the little shaman over his shoulder and sighed as he shook his head.

"5th time this week."

Vince laughed a bit to himself. It was only Monday. He lowered his magazine to look outside the big window again.

Bollo stopped before he got to the third step.

"Oh, yeah. Vince. There a sale down at Topshop. 75% off." He waited for the excited outburst of his precious Vince, but it never came.

Instead, Vince hummed pretending he cared what Bollo had said. Bollo shook his head again.

"Vince, why don't you go out? I take over for a while?" He asked hopefully.

Vince walked over to the stair case with crossed arms and sighed.

"Uh, I guess. Couldn't hurt."

Vince grabbed his credit card before he passed Bollo on the stairs and went to his room. Grabbing the first coat he saw, he passed Bollo once more and patted him on the arm.

"Thanks," He said, sincerely.

He looked at the trace of sunshine kid that peeked through Vince's smile but just as soon as it appeared it disappeared. Vince was walking backwards towards the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Be back later, alright?" He heard the shop bell ding and everything was quiet except for Naboo's breathing.

He climbed the stairs and when he reached the sitting room, he set Naboo on the couch.

"Ugh," he grunted as he flopped down on the other end. "I'm gettin too old for this."

He flicked on the TV and turned to the news. He saw, "Breaking News: Shopping Shredder Strikes Again."

He leant in close to the TV with wide eyes in panic and turned it up.

Then he heard the man say, "Suspected to be his main targets: Medium height, thin women with long black hair."

Bollo tried ringing Vince's mobile. He heard the electro ring-tone somewhere behind him. He hung up.

"Stay away from Topshop and Shamansburys...where his last 4 victims were spotted."

Bollo turned off the TV and looked over at the sleeping shaman.

"I gotta bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**Another part connected but I _am _in my mum's room. yeaah...**  
**Anyways, action in next chap soo...reviews fer continues!**


	4. The Return, The Incident part 1

**Boo! Been away for a while now! ^_^**  
**Annnywho...**  
**The thing I probably forget to do in any fic I've written: I don't own nuttin!**  
**(If u like the Horrors, lord have mercy, I just added that cuz I like messin wif NoirxHeart and yes that's a Dedi!)**

**Espero que lo disfrutas**!

* * *

**"Sometimes, Something Horrible Has To Happen For A Result to Occur"**

**Chapter 3 p2**

It was half past eleven when Vince (and his many bags) made it to the alleyway across from Nabootique.

He really did need this break. He needed to clear his mind. Fresh air and all that.

He shook his head before his thoughts crept back to...

He beamed with excitement at all of the new clothes and shiny (useless) trinkets he bought (impulsively). Still listening to the new Horrors' CD on his player, he made his way down the narrow streak of asphalt.

Beside the click of his new golden boots, and the "music" coming out if this headphones, it'd been quiet up to that point. A waste bin fell a yard or two behind him. Vince jumped slightly at the sound. He paused his CD and looked over his shoulder.

Nothing there...hm.

He continued walking, a bit faster than before, but the feeling of someone watching him, following weighed down on him. As he's half way from both ends of the Alleyway, a shuffling of old, worn shoes is heard directly behind him.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Vince's arm and twisted it behind his back. He dropped all his bags and felt something cold and sharp against his Adam's apple.

Vince's arm was restricted at his waist and his body was pulled tight against the person.

"What'cha got there, lov'?"

* * *

The large man breathed into his ear, hotly, "What'cha got there lov?"

The sharp object was pressed just hard enough to break the skin of Vince's neck. His knees trembled as thousand and three death scenarios flash through his head at once.

_So many ways to die._

His breathing quickened, panic striking hard. The man smirked, feeling this girlie man's reaction to him.

"Money," He growled, low and threatening. Vince shivered.

"I-I don't have anym-more!" He whispered, struggling to get the words out.

The man twisted Vince's arm back farther. Vince squealed in pain and kicked, trying to break free.

"Well then. I guess today just isn't your day..."

Vince hears a muffled pop by his ear. His shoulder had been dislocated...

* * *

It all happened too fast.

A shrill screech, as well overwhelming pain, ripped through him. He felt as if his heart was attempting to escape his ribcage. Thick, salty, tears fell to the man's large hand.

"Money! NOW!" He yelled directly into Vince's ear. Vince's wails turned to gasping sobs and sharp inhaled breaths as he shook his head.

_N-none. Don't h_ave-_Don't kill-not until-until-I see-see-_

His thoughts were becoming more and more incoherent, his eyelids, an impossible feat to keep open, slid shut. He slumped, hopeless, loveless and numb. The "man" switched his grip on the blade.

"Shame, shame," The cruel man sighed, mock-disappointed. "And such a pretty face." he kissed Vince's wet cheek.

The Man moved the arm around Vince's waist to his right shoulder and gripped tightly.

He drew back and...

* * *

**He died. :( srry. That's the end. :( Well...reviews for continues anyway; D**


	5. The Return, The Reunion part 2

**I was feelin a bit down that day...So! I rewrote it the next day and! he lives! (For Now!)**  
**Here's the next part!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Vince braced himself for the finishing blow.

But it never came. He opened his eyes, only half way, when the man gripped his shoulder tighter than before. The hand was shaking. He heard the clatter of the blade hitting the back of his boot. Vince feel to his knees, the hand supporting him slipped off his shoulder moments ago.

He lifted a hand to his throat, and stared at his fingers. Vince heard the man fall with a scream. But he didn't care at this point. Vince touched his shoulder and found his arm was completely numb. He tried to rotate his shoulder but immense pain throbbed and made him whimper.

Dizzy, he rolled onto his back with the smell of cotton in his nose, the sound of scraping and a blood curdling scream before fainting...

* * *

_~He had the dream again~_

_He turns the final corner but this time, he stops._

_He doesn't call his name._

_Instead, he walks towards him._

_Speeding up._

_Faster and Faster._

_He shut his eyes tight as he leaps toward the back of the man whose name burns his lips._

_He wraps his thin arms around the older man's center and gasps in surprise and joy._

_The first thing he does, before bursting into tears, is mumble, "Don't leave me… please?"_

_Howard turns and pulls the shaking little man as close and he can. "Alright."_

_"Never again?" He buries his face deeper into Howard's chest._

_Howard is making small, soothing circles on Vince's back with the fingertip of his pointer finger as he breathes his response into Vince's hair._

_"Never again…"_

_

* * *

_

Vince shifted awake, twisting his feet in the sheets. He rolled up with his right shoulder, unaware of where he was and how he got there. His eyes were closed but he could tell it was still dark.

He remembered the man from the alleyway and touched his left shoulder. It felt cold from the ice pack that had fallen, and tender to the touch. He brushed his finger over this throat, wincing a little, feeling the fabric of a smooth bandage. The cut wasn't too deep, as he remembered.

He opened his eyes, focusing them as best as he could, and stared at the blue trumpets and stripped sheets. He recognized his _and Howard's _room immediately. He rubbed his forefinger and thumb over his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Howard's bed again? And the sheets I bought him? The universe is just being a wanker now!_

Vince sighed, disappointed and laid back down slowly. He had really, honestly thought that maybe...the dream wasn't a dream?

"It felt so real..." He sighed again, staring up at the now bare ceiling.

In the quiet of the bedroom, he could hear muffled voices. Vince pushed off his right arm and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Although, he swayed at first but he made to the door, and opened it, quietly. The now unmuffled voices were arguing in hushed tones. Three voices. He tiptoed down the hall to the staircase. He was sure that one of the voices belonged to an angry Naboo. He was getting louder and louder.

Naboo never yells. No matter what you've done, Vince's brain supplied. He crouched down and listened to their conversation.

"...Why are you here then? He's broken in more ways than his body!" The other voice mumbled something unintelligible in response. "And I'm allowing _that _to go unpunished." He heard Bollo grunt in agreement." He knew that voice, but from where? He crept down a few more steps and listened closer.

"...That I can't stay Naboo. I-I just can't risk it!" The voice snapped. "He's too important."

Vince stood and slowly stepped down the rest of the stairs, stomach in nervous knotting. He peered around the corner and saw Naboo, looking furious.

"What are you hiding?"

The mumbling man answered, "He was in trouble and I couldn't just leave him in the hands of that..._vile little worm_..."he added so much venom into the last few words, Vince shivered hearing them. As soon as he made it to the landing, the man with his back to Vince stopped mid-word and Naboo's eyes flicked to Vince's. Bollo was still glaring in anger and unease at the man. For some reason, Vince called to the man, "Howard?"

The man stiffened. How could he forget? It _was _Howard. It had to be. Vince called him again, taking a step towards him.

"Howard?" He had a sudden feeling of lightheadedness. He felt he was to collapse when Howard turned to wrap his arm around his waist. The hold Howard had on him tightened and loosened. Vince dropped his head to his chest.

"Easy, little man," He whispered. Vince smiled at his old nickname while his eyes went out of Focus again as he took in Howard's sent. Oh, how he truly missed it. Missed Howard. But just when he was getting comfortable in Howard's arms, Naboo ordered Bollo to get Vince a new Ice pack and to change his Bandage. He was bleed through. Howard's possessive grip tightened briefly and letting do when Bollo Started to Vince up bridal style.

Howard was about to turn away when Vince grabbed his arm.

"Are you leaving?" He asked in a small voice.

Everything went still.

Finally, without looking at small, innocent, injured Vince, he answered.

"No. I'll stay." His voice was low, but honest.

Vince's grip loosed and fell from the Howard's wrist, reluctantly and he was carried up the stairs.

* * *

**Oh whorehouse, I've burnt the toast! No Jk its Late and I've work tomorrow.**  
**(There's prolly a few-ton- of errors so I apologize ahead of time!)**  
**So! Goodnight! And Enjoy! Annnd Reviews for continues**


	6. Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover

**Hope to get this Wednesday by 12! Hope it is that day...**  
**hmm...**  
**Happy Birthday Wishes to my wonderful Mummy! : 3**  
**Enjoy!**

**(Edit: well it's actually Sunday morn. reeally earlyy Sunday morn. And I Might've subconsciously stolen the name "Mariella" from NoirxHeart. opps!  
Dedi to NoirxHeart and Narked Virtuality)**

* * *

*~Two Years, One Month Previous~*

Howard somehow found himself in an old jazz club on the other side of Dalston. He saddled up beside an old woman in a maroon headscarf, sipping on something dark gold.

"Hello," he nodded, before ordering a bottle of lager. He sighed after thanking the barkeep. The woman was swishing the liquid in her glass as she asked, "Something troubling you young man?"

He gulped down half in one go and shuddered. He sighed, heavier and answered, "Life."

She smiled, kind-heartedly and continued to sip on her beverage. After a moment, she said, "Alright then," She set her glass down and placed her hands in her lap. She smiled kindly at him. "Tell Aunt Mariella all about it."

She called over the barkeep to get Howard something stronger. For some reason she felt this was going to be a long story.

* * *

After five glasses and one tear-jerking, slightly slurred, story later, Howard was face down on the bar counter as he mumbled, "I lov'im a drop. I mean a lot. Of course I do. He's ma besfren! Ma only fren, really. Like I live wif an alien ape an' a shamen DJ or sommat like tha'. But they aren' mah real frens."

Mariella took a little sip. Waiting for what she needed to here.

"But I dun deserve 'im," He continued. "I can't keep lying to 'im. I've been holin 'im down since we was young."

_And..._

"And...I jus wish I 'ad sum kin of...huge excuse to get me out of his life."

_And there it is._

She finishes her drink and exhales heavily, a homicidal smile on her face, as she turned to face him.

"Ahh. You want a reason for him to rid you from his life. A reason so great, there would be no possible way for you to stay to stay together?"

Howard sobered enough to answer seriously. "Yes. More than anything I ever wanted."

Mariella's smile grew as she started to loosen her scarf. Howard seemed not to notice.

"But that's just wishful thinking. Anyway, it's a quarter to four now and I have work in the morning. So I'd better be on my way. Nice meeting you." He stood and dropped enough money for both their beverages. "And thanks for listening."

Howard patted her on the shoulder. As he was about to turn away, Mariella jumped up, smacked his hand away and grabbed the back of his head. She latched onto his neck and bit deep into his skin, piercing his pulse point. They tumbled down to the cold, floor. Howard struggled at first, thrashing and gasping screams but she pinned his arms and legs. After a moment, he felt lightheaded but heavy. He felt pure pleasure twisted with immense pain. The air was too thick when it entered his lungs. It stung his chest. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to stop breathing, but what would Vince say if he found out?

_What do you care? I thought you didn't want to see him anymore? _Mariella's voice rang through his head.

Howard closed his eyes. The spots over his eyes were getting bigger and his heartbeat was slowing.

_"Oops,"_ He heard her lilt again. _"Virgin's blood always did make me a bit...ravenous."_

She let go and straightened up. Howard gasped as his heartbeat picked up and his neck ached. She pulled a white handkerchief from her breast pocket and wiped the corners of her mouth.

"W-w-what did you..?" He ground out, barely a whisper.

Mariella tucked her handkerchief away and tightened her maroon head scarf. She flashed her fangs.

"Wish granted."

She turned on her heels and strolled out of the dark, empty room and into the starless night, leaving Howard frightened and numb on the cold, floor...

* * *

**For those who thought Mariella was a good guy XD you sure know how to pick em! Reviews for Howie's horrible drunk talk and continues mah peeps!**


	7. Changing

**TIRED.  
VolleyBall.  
Zombie! **

**Enjoy X_X **

**

* * *

**

_"I don't know what to do with myself  
planning everything for two  
__doing everything with you  
and now that we're through  
I just don't know what to do"  
White Stripes_

**Chapter 8 **

Howard stumbled to the Nabootique after 5.

The thought of Mariella's nails digging into his arms as he held him down, rendering him helpless. Her voice in his head.

What do you care? I thought you didn't want to see him anymore?

He was shaking too much to fit the key into the lock. He reluctantly removed his hand from his puncture wound to force his other to still. Howard jerked the door open, momentarily forgetting about the bell. Its sound resonated throughout the shop. He froze. All remained quiet and still except for the sudden thump-thumps. They reminded him of a bass drum. Now there was another. And another. Three steady thumps. Adding to the mix was a dripping sound. The bathroom sink's leaky faucet.

That's strange.

A terrible pinching sensation hit the bite marks. He pushed his palm hard against it, trying to force the pain away. It throbbed but the flow of blood stopped not long ago. His collar was dry but stained beyond repair and his trousers were speckled with drops of it.

What a mess he was.

His eyelids drooped and his legs were heavy as he trudged up the stairs as silently and carefully as he could. He began to shed his clothes as he entered their room. He tucked the clothes under his mattress. He'd take care of those later, when Vince wasn't around. He passed Vince's bed on the way to the bathroom, glancing down at the blanket-clad body that was face down and snoring a little.

No, he thought. I could never leave him. Who am I trying to fool?

He smiled, fondly and entered the bathroom. While he closed the door, he was caught in his own reflection. He moved closer to the mirror with widened eyes. His skin was slightly paler then he remembered. And his eyes. His eyes were almost amber since he was young but now they're almost too dark to see the pupil.

His neck throbbed again.

He tilted his head back, expecting to see two red, swollen, jagged teeth marks about an inch apart. But instead he saw two almost-invisible dots. He ran a finger down the marks. Mariella's fangs flashed through his mind and he slivered in terror. He opened the door, turned off the light and crossed the room blindly till he found his bed. As he sat, Vince shifted onto his side and yawned.

"Alright, Howard?" He said, in a sleep-ridden voice. Howard jumped at the unannounced sound. "Good night, was it?" He yawned again.

Howard laughed a forced laugh. "Yeah, little man. Great. Um, G'night."

"G'night, 'Owad." Vince started snoring immediately afterward.

Howard got under the sheets and laid back. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep (this morning) so he just focused on the even breathing and steady thumps Vince was making until he fell into a state between sleep and consciousness...

__

**

* * *

**

**Are all my chaps this short? Hm...Review for Contin**


	8. The Meeting

**No updates for a little bit.**  
**Gotta finish writing yeah? :3  
****Longish chapter before longish break!  
****  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Howard 'awoke' only a few hours later. He found that he couldn't move and guessed it was the result of exhaustion (hoped, to be truthful). He stared at the glowing, plastic stars on the ceiling that Vince had pasted everywhere when they first moved in. Howard just didn't have it in him to tell Vince that the stars were keeping him awake so he took them down and hid them behind the tweed fabrics in the storage room and blamed it on the 'Star Fairy'. He thought about the banter they shared about it over his special chicken tikka masala.

If he could, Howard would smile at the memories then frown at the dying star.

Howard fell fully asleep this time, thinking of Vince's laugh and a craving for Indian food...

###

He blinked awake to the sound of rushing cars and bright headlights flew across the wall. Howard tested his arms and legs before swinging over the side of the bed and standing. His arms and chest were a little numb and he lost his balance. He tried again and with ease, he stood. Howard wondered what he was going to do now that he was up. All he knew is he had a strange feeling to be outside.

Howard checked his watch: 1:22 AM.

He went over to his drawers and looked for some trousers. "Shoot. Tomorrow's laundry day."

The only pair he had left were fitted and black. Not as tight as Vince's but a close second. Howard groaned annoyed and he pulled them up. He noticed they were looser than he remembered. He smiled smugly at that.

"Okay. Shirt. Shirt..."

Howard dug through his other drawer. All Hawaiian shirts. Even he knew they didn't mix. He looked over at Vince, who was still sound asleep. He shook off the need to refold and organize the shirts by color.

"Surely he wouldn't mind..." he mumbled, under his breath as he tiptoed over to Vince's closet. He pushed past the feathers, the sequins, the capes, the skin tight tees, the skinny jeans and the coats til he reached what he was looking for. Howard grabbed the black, long sleeved button-up and pushed past the fabrics. Vince had whined about how boring the top was so he shoved it to the back of the closet, more in embarrassment than anything else. He stepped into his converse and headed down to the shop. He took his jacket off its hook but stopped when he heard a steady thump thump behind him.

"Where d'ya think you're going?" He could recognize the lisp anywhere. "You've to open the shop today."

He shrugged on his jacket. "Relax, Naboo. I'll be back before you know it."

As he turned the knob, a sort of anxiousness ran through him. He swung the door wide and strode out, strangely energized.

###

He inhaled the cold air and exhaled hard. Howard always liked this time of night. Usually, he would be deep in sleep til morning. But sometimes when Vince came home late and was just loud enough to wake him, Howard would wait til he went to sleep before sneaking up to the roof and stare up at the dark sky until the birds would start singing. He'd head back inside a few minutes before his alarm would go off and get ready for a long, exhausting day.

Howard found himself standing by the door of a new club called, **The Black Streak.** It wasn't a jazz club, he knew, but his last experience in a jazz club wasn't very savory, was it? He wondered the urge to enter the club, let alone any club ever again, but something made his worry fade. He slipped his hands into his pockets and walked in.

###

To match its name, **The Black Streak**'s decor consisted of black-streaked, marble floors, black-valeted ceilings, along with streaked, blood-red walls.

_Blood-red._

Howard was frozen in that spot. The empty, hollow feeling in his chest returned, joined by a maddening thirst, pulsing at the back of his throat. He began to shake as his surroundings blurred around the edges...

Someone tapped on his shoulder. The strange feelings disapparated.

"Hello?"

He turned towards the melodic voice. "Uh, what?"

The girl crossed her arms. "I asked you if you wanted a drink. You alright, mate?"

Howard stared. Unlike the goths he'd seen, her skin wasn't sickly pale, her Hazel eyes were surrounded with eyeliner and her long, black hair was tied back in a ponytail to the side. Her attire was most definitely familiar. Tight, black drainpipes with a studded belt slung round her hips. Her crossed arms rested on her black croset top and had a black fingerless glove. Her skull choker twinkled in the dimmed lighting. She was quite beautiful and quite young. How young?

The young goth's hand was waving in front of his face. "Have you gone into the future?" She questioned, with a smile. She had a pretty smile.

He shook his head. "Sorry about that. Just thinking," He replied, smiling back. Oddly enough, she had a sort of calming aura about her. He felt at ease with this girl, yet he know not her name.

_Perhaps,_ he pondered, _perhaps the reason is because she reminds me of_...

"So!" The young women clapped her hands together. "How's about that drink now?"

Howard wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. His nervousness had creeped up on him. Beside the fact that he'd been approached by a pretty goth girl, in a goth club, at bloody 2 in the morning, he was perfectly fine.

The goth girl placed her hand on his arm. "I'm Devi, by the way," she beamed at him. They started waking towards the bar. Howard laid his over hers and felt her blood running through her veins. But he wasn't focused on the fact that he could feel _that. _Devi the goth's smile had stolen all of Howard's attention.

"I'm Howard. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**I sorta kinda cringe at this chapter. i admit its a bit...not good. lol Reviews for continues anyway!  
(ha! review if you found "###" annoying XD)**


End file.
